User talk:FunBot 2.0
Recycled Postcards and Messages __TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, Ph1n3a5and77! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is imperative that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you may be blocked, and it will not be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For further help when editing wikis, be sure to visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a custom signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- ShrimpPin (Talk) 23:02, February 24, 2012 My Quizzes Ha ha, it's time to revert my quizzes back to themselves Ph1n3a5and77, it's not funny to go into somebody elses quizzes, and then add your pages as the pages the answers lead to. ___The Ultimate Duck Lover 00:02, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Penstubal from Shops Yes. --Penstubal (talk) 16:12, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Meetup Techman129 (talk) 05:18, July 27, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: I meant to say 12:00 Penguin Standard Time! Really? Did u even read my comment? JWPengie (talk) 13:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Ph1, Please note that i moved Template:Ph1n3a5and77SignatureAugustToSeptember to User:Ph1n3a5and77/sign/2013-aug for now, as signatures are not allowed to be stored in your user space. You can sign it by typing: Also, feel free to rename this signature, but please keep it in a sub page of yours. Penguin-Pal (talk) 04:28, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Background Can I have the nyan cat background plz Thanks! Coffree (talk) 18:25, August 17, 2013 (UTC) O_O I'm starting to get the idea that your a alt of GN. is it true???? LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 01:02, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Welcome, Peng Co. Employee! You say you would like to join and work at Peng Co.? Good choice my friend. I heard that you are good custom maker (I made that mistake on purpose). Okay here are uniforms, and cover up your penguin's torso and small head with these cool uniforms and if you got customs to sell, message me and I'll give credit to you when the Peng Co. store opens! :) ~Heavy Weapons Guy LookatmeIgotaKey (talk) 19:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Your Infostikz Is Done! Any Typo/Mistakes On Your Info We'll Fix It! Your Template Is Here, To Get One Again Go Here: Postcard Bluerookie3 How to Use It... Bluerookie3 (talk) 00:37, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Excuse Me. Do you have my account Star8bang? If yes can you give it to me? If no can you ask everyone on the wiki if they have Star8bang? Cybiology (talk) 21:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Updates blog Why didn't you do the updates blog?? 17:50, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving from Phineas99 Hi there! Happy Thanksgiving from me! Phineas99cp! :) Here is a present I made for you! P.S. Don´t get too fat! The turkey is extremely delicious! :P CPWikiThanksgivingGift.png [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 30, 2013 Merry Christmas from Twinkie102! Heyy! Merry Christmas! :D Image Contest 2013 Results! Attention Ph1 The Image Contest of 2013 is now over and the results are in! Find out who is the winner! Claim your userbox template if you have stayed either 1st, 2nd or 3rd place! If you lost the 1st round, then you are in 3rd place. If you won the 1st round but lost the 2nd round, then you are in 2nd place and if you passed all rounds and won the contest, then that means you are in 1st place. Click here to see the results In other news, I have recently announced a new contest which its the Best of 2013 and its another Image Contest. For more rules and how does it work click here [[User:Historicalcp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| Jingle Bells! ]] December 11, 2013 Penguin of the Month Haha, Thanks for nominating me but, I don't think I will win this month, Maybe next month :P Jnk6 [[User_blog:Jnk9/Free Custom Logos|'Free Logos here']] ([[User:Jnk9|'talk']]) 17:30, January 1, 2014 (UTC) UCPWMB A wild SHINY MAGIKARP appeared! 11:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 Operation: Movie I read your lastest blog post and I got a ton of ideas! I want to make the EPF Movie Script (Main Plot at a comment in the blog). And I kinda think I need your permission, since your post was the one that game me the idea. Can I? PLEASE?!?!?!?!?!?! Fooly8 (talk) 06:16, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Please remove that pic from the wikia please I'm sorry for what just happened in the chat, Ph1n3a5and77. It won't happened again. Just removed it, cause it will make me the worst person in the wikia! Rafael Mouta Ferreira 22:49, February 8, 2014 (UTC) You can use my rainbow factory music Hey, I haven't been on the wiki for a long time. Just read my talk page. You can use the music. Telamon0506 (talk) 20:43, March 4, 2014 (UTC) RE:Future Party Background for the wiki? Hi Ph1, that's a rather nice background :) But one thing to remember is that any details in the center of the background are blocked by the wiki page layout, so if this image is used as a BG, all the users will see is the background of the space without the logo. But if no background is found, or as a temporary background until a new one is found, this certainly be used as the wiki's bg. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:52, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Hi!! Guess who got a present Hi Ph1n3a5and77. :) Thanks for your contributions to the wiki: ✓ Kyfur (talk) 02:59, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Costume Contest Voting started at http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Cool_Pixels/Costume_Contest. All the best! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Just;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| Another; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Normal, ]] 15:20, May 17, 2014 (UTC) ~ Perapin (Contact) 05:34, May 19, 2014 (UTC) RE:Idea For June's Story? Wow, nice idea! I might use that. P.S. Was that an idea so you could get in the JAS Club, or were you just being nice and suggesting that? Either way I love it. JWPengie is in ' ' FUTURE!! 10:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards New Updates Winner for the Funniest User category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE MOST HELPFUL PENGUIN. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:43, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Latest Update Winner for the Most Helpful Penguin category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST EDITOR. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 17:09, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updates Again Winner for the Best Editor category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST STORYMAKER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 12:50, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Nothing Here. Redidy Penguin (talk) 03:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Updated Now! Winner for the Best Storymaker category in Pixel Awards has been chosen, please check it. Also don't forget to nominate or vote your friend for the next category, that is THE BEST BLOGGER. Both nominees (Winners and Non- Winners) and Nominators (Voters Included) will receive a better Certificate! All the best for the upcoming category! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 16:54, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Pixel Awards Hey ! Its me Cool Pixels and today is the day, the day when Pixel Awards is Over and you have now received the Participating Award and Also Give me feedback about the awards as a comment in the Blog Post. And also Don't forget to Congratulate all the winners! [[User:Cool Pixels|'Cool Pixels;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| To; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| The; ]] 10:47, June 5, 2014 (UTC) logo hi Phin3a5and77 i have seen your singanture can you teach me how to make it. Hamto (talk) 10:19, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday! Happy birthday! Brrkoud (talk) 13:57, July 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: :| Well if Sharkbate is going to assume that, he is definitely not worthy of being a CM. Though I do like his strictness but he seems to take fun out of banning people, as a strict person would be like. It is disappointing that he banned me just when I came in so he could feel good about it. That's not a CM's job at all. It is stupid that he thinks it's okay to ban me when has disrupted the chat by talking back at me himself. ~ Perapin (Contact) 02:40, July 7, 2014 (UTC) SO SORRY Sorry for kicking you. I was gonna pm but i misclicked. sorry again. Chriskim98 Talk Page Blogs 01:37, July 22, 2014 (UTC) CPW User Games Template Hello Ph1n3a5and77, i have made your template for the CPW User Games, the code for the template is below and you can add it to your userpage (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 11:18, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Custom Can you make me one? You know its Redidy Penguin 07:59, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Your Pic Love Your fn@f2 pic of Chica XD Ninjago111111 (talk) 06:59, November 20, 2014 (UTC) WaffleOn Hey there , Because you were a subscriber to JWPengie's Awesome Stories, I am telling you about my new story series, WaffleOn. Click here to see Episode 1 Part 1! Also, this is the last JAS Subscriber message I am sending out, and if you would like to keep getting messages, you will need to subscribe to WaffleOn. You can do so by clicking here and following the simple directions. Thank you for subscribing to JAS and I hope you will subscirbe to WaffleOn! The last thing I want to mention is the JAS Club. There will be a WaffleOn Club, and I will have more information about that soon. Thank you for your time and have an awesome day! -'JWPengie' Happy Thanksgiving! from FuzzyHamster [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Work like a']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'captain, play']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'like a Pirate!']] 08:43, November 27, 2014 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Enjoy every moment of your holidays! Callum Fawsitt 17:58, December 20, 2014 (UTC) Holiday Greeting Happy Holidays! From Fuzzy. [[User:FuzzyHamster|'Evil is back in town,']] [[User_talk:FuzzyHamster|'in just the right time']] [[User_blog:FuzzyHamster|'to ruin Christmas!']] 01:26, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 ? Just wondering, have you been editing Shops? [[User:Dragonian King|'DK']] [[User talk:Dragonian King|'Talk']] 00:07, April 30, 2015 (UTC)